Splinter Ranma
by Palpatine47
Summary: When Ranma is recruited by Third Echelon, what will happen? To himself, his friends and his love, Akane. Ranma and splinter cell crossover Note:It is rated T for some Violence and some strong language. Not for kids. there is some OCC-ness
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is dedicated to my best bud, Jason. He's totally a Ranma Hardcore fan who buys the magazines and is writing a fanfic too.

Chapter 1: Isn't he a bit too young?

"This is the best we can get" Lambert said

"This 16 year-old is the best you can get? Man the quality here must be going down drastically " The president said as he gazed at the folder perched on the table.

They couldn't be more different. Lambert, tall and fat from too many years of Bob's donuts and the president short, thin and clever to boot.

"He's the only on who could be the best candidate."

"But he's Japanese!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures" Lambert retorted

"Oh fine, fine" The president grumbled "Just make sure no-one knows that he's going to one of our operatives. Make it look like a kidnapping."

"Understood"

"Oh and Lambert"

"Yes?"

"Make sure you train him as best as possible. I don't want such a young boy dead because of me."

"Yessir!"

"Good"

The president snapped his briefcase closed and left through the bulletproof doors

A woman with a shock of red hair and a pretty face emerged

"Well, shall we get the kid?"

"You heard the president, let's get to it!"

Nerima,Japan, 6:52, april 5th 2007

" What the hell is wrong with you Akane?" Ranma asked as his unwilling fiancé pounded the wall underneath him.

"You! That's what's wrong with me!"

" Heh. Stupid tomboy"

"I'm not a tomboy!!!" Akane yelled as her final punch turned the wall into mere concrete chips

Ranma deftly jumped off a second before and landed behind her

"Dead" He said, poking her head.

She swung her book pack over Ranma's head, seeing as he had ducked. This put him in a most compromising situation.

"You pervert!" Akane yelled and kicked him.

"Uarghhh!!" He yelled as he flew through the sky and landed further down the street.

"Can we jus walk home peacfully for onche" He slurred holding his nearly-broken jaw in his hands

"Fine, but if you try to look under my dress again-" She said threatening him.

" oh plesche, you're scho desperate you try to make me look like a pervert."

"just shut up and go before I kill you"

They both began walking slowly, apart from each other. 10 uneventful minutes later, they neared the dojo. While they walked, a black van screeched down the street. They didn't pay attention to it until it stopped in front of them

"Get behind me, Akane" Ranma said

The door crashed open and several men clothed in black with black masks jumped out. All of them grabbed Ranma's arms

"Hey, leggo!" He yelled

Their strong arms tightened around him. The last thing he saw was Akane, fearful and scared. Then darkness enveloped him.

End of Chapter 1.

P.S. Note that the misspellings indicate slurring.


	2. Chapter 2:

Chapter 2: This is Sam Fisher. He will be your instructor

Author's note: I apologize for the delay between chapters and I know that Ranma probably wouldn't get grabbed, but these are four 300-pound guys we're talking about, so for god's sake, don't get all freaking pissed at me because I made Ranma get grabbed. Now, onto the next chapter!

Nothing could have been worse. Ranma was captured by four smelly guys and locked in a van with a sack over his head. He thought that he must have been riding for a couple of hours now, but he couldn't be sure. Anyway, why would they want him? He had no money and banished demons plus killed a demi-god. Yeah, he was a regular 16 year old.

A couple of hours later (or so it seemed) the van stopped and he was roughly thrown out. Ranma could feel himself being carried and then deposited onto a soft surface. The sack was taken off, scratching his face. He found himself in a white room with a bed and sink. Upon having the sack taken off he was confronted by a fat black man. Though old and balding, he had an air of power around him that commanded Ranma to listen.

"Ranma Saotome, I presume" Them man said

His Japanese was a bit rusty (it had a bad accent), but Ranma could make it out

"Yeah, who do you think it is, you old fat abductor" Ranma said rebelliously, adding as much venom as he could into the phrase.

"Don't make me angry boy, I have a lot of ways to get rid of you."

Ranma gulped audibly (to make sure that the man understood he got the message).

"Good. My name is Lambert. We'll leave it at that for now. I am part (actually pretty much the head) of Third Echelon, a secret arm of the U.S. government. We use what are called "Splinter cells" who go out and do what we ask them to do, everything from assassinations to information gathering. This is classified and I wouldn't be telling you this unless I had a really good reason and I do. You see, you are the best possible candidate for the job of new splinter cell."

Lambert let that hang in the air for a bit until Ranma let out a huge disbelieving laugh

"You mean that me, a 16 year old Japanese martial artist, is the best you can recruit? Oh this is fresh, kill me now."

"We very well could" Lambert said menacingly. Ranma's wild whoops stopped abruptly.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"These are desperate times and the president has authorized me to cut any 'loose ends'. Before I actually have to kill you, let me show you something"

Lambert took out a small piece of paper from his pocket and spread it out in front of Ranma. Ranma's eyes grew wide.

"This is how much I get? Insurance, this 6-figure account and the option of having a normal life except when called back? That's it?"

"Oh and you'll have to come back to America with us."

Ranma thought about what he was leaving behind: a perverted master, a tomboy who he loved but couldn't bear, a directionless guy who changed into a pig, a goose who turns into a guy and a woman who turns into cat. He thought hard.. for about 10 seconds

"Take me away"

Third Echelon facility

, CO

May 7th, 2007

"This is your room," the army man said, pointing to a door in the wall.

Ranma opened it with a squeak. The room was simple with a bed, toilet, TV, magazines books and an Xbox 360. Well, maybe not so simple.

He laid aside his bag that had his possessions. He had gone back home in the middle of the night and taken the bag and his possessions without being seen.

Ranma decided to play on the Xbox for a bit until Lambert came with further orders.

The sky was beginning to darken by the time Lambert came in.

"Ah, Ranma. Having a good time?" He asked.

Ranma shut off the Xbox and answered "Sure"

"Good, because your relaxing time is over. We need to train you."

"I've been training all my life. What will more training do?"

"I mean training in the skills that you need like armaments, sneaking skills and other things. You will be instructed by one of the best."

At the end of his words a man walked in. His hair was graying, but he was powerfully built and seemed ready to kill anything

"This is Sam Fisher and he will be your instructor"


	3. Chapter 3

I am once again sorry for the delay of a month or two. Anyway I have decided that t here will be three arcs of the story, oh and i got a new laptop, so now I'll be able to write more than ever.

Training and first mission

Infiltration of John Brown's army

Splinter Cell Conviction. ( I know the basic plot, but have never played the fourth one. It will differ from the game.

And now without further Ado

Chapter 3 : Bullets and Knives

Secret Third Echelon training facility

Thursday, 8/9/08, 4:15 P.M.

The last shell clattered to the floor.

" That seems to have been accurate" Remarked Sam Fisher, pressing the button that would bring the paper target back.

" Would you mind stopping shooting smiley faces into the target"

" Hey, it's what I do" smiled Ranma Saotome. " What's the point of shooting if I can't have a little fun."

"Tell me that when you're being shot at by terrorists."

Sam stood up

" Well, you've got one more test, then you'll be an active agent."

Ranma's eyes opened wide. " Really?"

"Really" Sam said with a little smile

" So what's the last test?"

"Simple. You've got to infiltrate the White House."

" Wha-what? I have to gain entrance to one of the world's most secure buildings?"

" Yeah, pretty much. The president and Lambert both agreed to this. The rest of the staff and security has not. If they are alarmed, they will fire. Understood?"

"Uh, yeah"

"Good. Now go change"

Ranma hurried back to his room and opened the door with a slight creak. Finally! He would be able to actually do a mission, even if it was training.

Ranma opened the suitcase he had been given at the begining of his training. He clicked it open and was greeted by the sight of a jumpsuit. He took out the suit to find a pair of goggles and and a 4.17 millimeter handgun, sileneced. Ranma dug through the rest, finding a transmitter and a knife. He inserted the transmitter-to find Lambert's voice

Discussing business with Sam. He listened queitly listened for a few seconds before make his presence clear.

"I'm waiting" Ranma said

Lambert must have been shocked by his voice, because, clearly over the transmitter, he could hear a small crash.

"don't ever do that again" Lambert exclaimed "I'm not used to being talked to over transmitter in HQ."

"fine, fine.but I'm still waiting."

"Report to the hangar, and make it snappy. Understood?"

"Yes sir, leaving now sir." Ranma said. After all, he was higher in the chain of command than he was.

Cesna 500, Atlantic Ocean

Friday 8/10/08 2:34 A.M.

The small airplane flew swiftly through the sky. It was only a 2-hour ride, but the man inside was important and that's all that mattered. The man was aging, but still strong, with a few locks of gray in his shockingly blonde hair. Muscles bulged under the shirt and a small bump at the belt hinted towards the 45. colt he always kept with him. He flipped open his cell phone and called the contact.

" Hello?" A Belgian accent answered back.

" Meneer Katadrufen, It is I." The blonde answered back

"Oh it is you then" Katadrufen said " I didn't expect your call until tommorow"

"Well, time is money, as the Americans say"

" Yes, Yes, time is money. Anyway what would you like this time, Mr.Brown?"

" I think a few rocket launchers and a couple hundred Ak-57. Understood"

"Very well, Mr.Brown. I've also got that information you wanted"

"Excellent. Leave it at the dropsite with the money."

"Very well, Mr. Brown" Katadrufen said, disconnecting the call. Thoughts of Betrayal flashed through his mind, but he had picked this path and one did not betray a terrorist leader.

Carrier Plane, En Route to Washington, D.C.

"guards at every door, window and goddamn hole in that building" The pilot commented back to Ranma

"Really?" Ranma asked back

"Yep. Snipers and alarms strewn everywhere. Motion alarms are stuck on windows and doors make sounds when you open them. That has got to be the most secure building in the world, besides the pentagon"

"Why are you telling me this?" Ranma questioned

"I've flowen a couple of you boys to places everyhwere in the world. Guatamala, Paris, you name it"

"That's interesting" Ranma said nonchalantly, tucking the fact into the corners of his brain

"by the way, we're nearly there"

"That's great" Ranma once again commented nonchalantly, settling down for the flight to D.C.

The plane's wheels made the entire small plane bump hard as it landed at the airport. Ranma grabbed the bags of and left throught the tube connected to the door. He flashed the passport Lambert had given him and passed without going through metal detectors or long lines.He signaled for a taxi and and opened the door, telling the turbaned driver to take him to the Belmont. 50 minutes, 3 stoplights and 5 irate D.Cians and he was at the hotel. Ranma Pulled out a wad of cash and gave the man a little "extra", you know, for the wife. 5 minutes later he had his room. He dropped the baggage and took a shower. He opened the laptop and used his wireless connection to connect to the Library of Congresses "secret section" Ranma settled down for the long hack that awaited him.

By the time he was finished, the sky was dark and streetwalkers roamed the well, the streets. Ranma had finally cracked the codes and aqcuired the map. He downloaded it to his PDA and called Lambert.

"Lambert, I got the maps."

"What, already?" Lambert asked

"yep" Ranma answered back

"Wow. It took our best haker at least 10 hours to crack that code"

"Well, I guess that makes me your new best hacker then."

"Whatever. You have approval of go ahead. So, well, go ahead."

"Allright, I'm going" Ranma said, finishing the bottle of bourbon he had ordered from room service. He was still only 19, but he liked a shot of hard liquor now and then, a habit he had picked up from the boys back at training camp. he took a quick shower before slipping once again into the black jumpsuit and left, covering the jumpsuit with civilian clothes.

Unspecified underground location, Brussels, Belgium

Friday 8/10/08 5: 56 A.M.

" These seem quite satisfactory" Remarked Mr.Brown, his eyes moving over the seemingly countless number of weapons and tucked in teh middle, almost forgotten lay a file. Brown opened it and thumbed through the file,gazing at it's contents.

"My,My! This is good intel!" Remarked Brown excitedly

"Only the best for you, Mr.Brown"

"Yes,Yes indeed"

Then, in one flawless moment, the Colt.45 came out of the back pocket and fired. It was almost as if Brown had been training, giving his arms the neccesary speed to pull of a quick-draw.

Katadrufen fell, his leg pouring blood from the hole in his lower limb.

"Wha-Wh-Why?" Katadrufen let out, his voice cracking with pain.

"I know you were contacted by an agent of the American government and that you offered my secrets. I'll give you a choice: Slow and painful or quick and easy?"

" I-I assure I did no such thing!"

"Tsk-tsk. Lying children must be punished" Brown said, his voice filled with glee. He shot the remaining limbs and then pointed the gun at Katadruffen's head

"Goodbye, naughty child"

"N-" Katadrufen exclaimed before the bullet splattered his brain matter over the walls. His mouth still had that suprised look on his face.

"Load the trucks up, already!" Brown yelled and men came out of nowhere and began loading up trucks and trucks full of the guns.

Brown thumbed through the file and thought to himself that this Ranma Saotome would eventually come to him.

End of chapter 3

I know about the Aks and you can tell I made that up . Please tell me about any ways I can make my writing better. Till then, Excelsior!!! (I have no idea why I wrote that)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Danger in the White House

Underside of car, Washington D.C

8/10/08, 10:56 P.M

The harsh white light of the light poles flashed at the sides of Ranma's eyes. I mean, you don't usually see a lot of light when you're at the bottom of a moving car on the way to the White House. This had been Ranma's idea, even though Lambert hadn't recommended it. It was dangerous sure, but no one bothers to check the bottom of a car anyway. Still, it wasn't the best god-damn thought out plan and the rushing pavement about 5 inches from his face did instill a certain fear. A couple more minutes and he was at the first check-point, with the blinding lights and men with army pants and M16s. Of course, Ranma only saw the feet.

Flower delivery van, Washington D.C.

8/10/08, 11:00 P.M.

The men were silent. They knew why they were heading in this badly painted flower van and that in the end, at least one person would die in this action. They slipped on the masks, gripped their 10 mm Koch submachine guns tighter and slipped into the boxes with flowers covering them.

Underside of car, White House parking garage, Washington, D.C.

8/10/08, 11:03 P.M.

The car stopped abruptly, parking into an underground garage. The drivers left and Ranma waited a number of minutes before detaching himself from the car

"Man, I never imagine that my job would involve clinging to the bottom of a car" Ranma muttered to himself

"Well get used to it" Lambert commented "Our agents have to do desperate things like that. Anyway, you're Intel says that you are at parking garage C-3. There is a small tunnel that the maintenance crews use that leads straight into the White House. There may be crews still cleaning there. Remember, you have no permission to kill."

"I know. That's why you filled my clips with rubber bullets."

"You may break bones, so try to be at a fair distance before shooting anywhere."

"Understood. Saotome out."

Ranma accessed his PDA and pressed the green button displayed upon the screen. All the lights turned off and he hurriedly left.

When Ranma had hacked into the Library of Congress, he had also found out about the electricity grid. The grid was separated into sections that were connected different generators and computers so that when one generator failed, the others would keep on running. So Ranma cracked the codes and could know turn off any section he wanted. Definitely a good controllable. Still, such things happening would surely attract a fair number of security guys. But, it would be pitch black. His brain hurriedly scanned over any things that might happen, he creaked open the door and entered the pitch-black, activating his night-vision goggles

Flower delivery van, checkpoint one, White House, Washington D.C.

8/10/08, 11:06 P.M.

The van slowly pulled up to the checkpoint and stopped neatly into the yellow box it was contained in. Delivery trucks were always checked like this, the driver knew. A door opened in the booths and a couple of men stepped out opening the door of the van. The driver began sweating as they opened box after box. But they only checked the surface, not shoving their

doors were closed again and the driver breathed easily again as he pulled into the compound of the White House.

Maintenance Tunnel, White House, Washington D.C.

8/10/08, 11:07 P.M.

The tunnel ended abruptly in a wooden door with a key-card lock. Ranma opened the door with the key-card that he had "borrowed" from one of the maintenance people he met on the way. Ranma slid the card through and slowly opened the door. Through the sickly pale-green of the night-vision he could see 3 guards sitting around with flashlights and M17s. They apparently hadn't noticed the sound of the door and were calmly falling asleep from boredom. Of course Ranma could take them out with rubber shots, but what fun was that? He drew his pistol anyway and slowly moved closer to the first moron. The man didn't turn around, even when Ranma stepped wrong and made a creak sound. Ranma moved up and punched the man in the neck, effectively knocking him out. But there was a way that the body fell and the way that the other guards didn't even move. Ranma turned the man's body over to see that the man had a bullet in his head. A quick check of the others proved the same thing for them all.

What the hell had happened?

Then, all hell broke loose.

Hi again it's me! I'm sorry when I made Ranma 19 years old. I meant 17. By the way, I'm not allowewd to use my laptop, so my writing will have to "Dribble out".

-Palpatine47


	5. Chapter 5:Death in the White House

Chapter 5: Death in the White House

"Death is only funny to those who have never experienced it"- Palpatine47

(Stupid quote and Stupid title, but please, gimme a break)

White House, Underground foyer #5, Washington, D.C

8/10/08 11:08

The chatter of gunfire rattled over the air and burned the glacial mood into extinction

"Cancel you're current mission. You've got to get to the President, now!" Lambert hurriedly yelled

Ranma had already begun to run, softly pattering through the empty rooms. On his way, he saw more of the same dead security men. There must've been about 5 others, each ripped into shreds. Whoever Ranma was dealing with, they were pros

"Geez, does the White House have no security?" Ranma asked

"Well, if you hadn't shut off the generators, this wouldn't have happened" Lambert retorted through Ranma's ear

Ranma decided not to argue

Ranma began to slow down. According to his PDA, he was about 20 feet from the oval office door. Then a soft clinking noise graced his ears. Instinct took over and he dived back just in time. The exact place he had just been had turned to sawdust.

"Lambert!" He yelled, "They've got S-35s!" (wait…Why'd he do that..It doesn't really help him…)

The Heckler and Koch S-35 was one of the most feared sub-machine guns in the world. Snub-nosed and compact, the gun was so small you could probably hide it up your ass. It was that small. But what it lost in size, it made up for size with its power. It was said that 15 shotgun blasts at close range would cause less damage than 5 shots by an S-35. All this ran through Ranma's head, but most prominently of all was:

Duck and run like hell!

Propelling himself to the meager safety of a shattered sofa, he narrowly avoided being entirely consumed by the volley of hot iron that ripped apart the opposite wall. He didn't have much time until those terrorists would smart up and fill his ass with lead! He quickly ran over what he had learned. S-35, S-35, what had they said about that? Ah yes, get close before they shot you.

"Fuck that" Ranma Growled, unclipping grenade from his belt. Tripping the switch, he waited 5 seconds and threw the white cylinder away from him. There was a rough shout:

"Flash bang!"

And then the sound was rent apart by a blinding flash of light and the scream of a banshee. Thankfully, he had blocked his ears with the earplugs he had received from Sam (Fisher). Quivering slightly (the flash bang was still loud), He quickly detached himself from the wall, running through the hallway. There were 3 of them, writhing on the floor

"I'm blind! I'm blind!" They yelled.

That was the last they said, thanks to the swift kicks that Ranma gave them.

Ranma was nearing the Oval office and he began slowly down until he was barely moving but a few inches at a time. There was no movement at all. Switching his mode to Night-Vision, he steadily made slow progress through the shattered hallways to the Oval Office. There!

The indentations that showed where the door to the oval office was. He moved there and slowly cracked it open. A meager beam of light flashed through. There were 4 men, 3 of them milling around, trying to look threatening. The 4th was the president. He looked meekish and terrified, his excuse for hair shivering noticeably, his collar drenched in sweat. Strange……the lights here were on, even if only slightly. The power cuts should have taken care of that. There was a slight chugging noise…..of course!

-Sudden shift to first-person view-

The terrorists had carried a portable generator all the way here! Man, those where some crafty bastards. The generator was going to be quite a problem. Opening the door a crack, I stuck the muzzle of my weapon through it, pointing it at one of the terrorists. When the masked menace slipped into one of the many pools of shadows that were all over the wall, a slight _bang (_or whatever the hell you write the sound that Fisher's gun makes…) sounded out, and there was a crash as the terrorist fell.

"Holy Shit! Pyotre (Okay…that's a bad name…but it's all I could think of…) Where are you!"

The terrorists (Damn..I'm really tired of repeating the word terrorist. It wears me out….)

Ran over to where the other ter…. Pyotre or whatever the hell it was. Before they could, there where 2 slight _bangs_ and they too fell to the sweet ground (Strange description, but bear with me). I hurriedly kicked open the door

"You okay, Mr.president?" I said, with smartass overtones

"just…just fine" He said back, with a slight sigh, visibly shaken

'Ughhhhh" The threesome groaned in unisone

"Shut up already" I said, shooting them once more, just for added effect. Needles to say, they became pretty quiet

I touched my ear

"Lambert"

"Yeah?" Lambert shot back

"President secure"

There was a loud noise of cheering

"Great!!" Lambert boomed through the mike "We're sending in some reinforcements"

"wait…..couldn't you have done that before?" I asked

Lambert didn't answer back. In five minutes, a whole squad of armored armed (that's called alliteration skillz) troops came bursting in, setting up a defensive perimeter. In 3 minutes, it was all over

--(((((-

Ah…..Finally finished it. I am sorry to say that I am going to see this fanfic to the very end. And sorry for the delay of about…..I don't know, six months? Anyway, here's hoping people will still read my FanFics


	6. Chapter 6: Manilla Folders and Blood

Chapter 6: Manila Folders and Blood

Unspecified office, somewhere in Washington D.C

The man called Brown sat silent, thumbing through a well worn folder. His eyes quickly gazed over whatever was written on the pages, lighting up suddenly with delight.

Noise, the silence ripped apart by the ushering of an assistant

"Mr. Brown, a Mr. Fell to see you"

"Ah, yes, bring him in please"

As soon as this communication was done, the grand oak doors opened, exposing a short, rather stocky man, flanked by 2 guards. They walked, the short man's bald head glistening.

"Good evening, Mr. Brown" Fell said

"The same to you Mr. Fell" Brown replied

Fell sat down while his guards stayed standing, looking menacing, all muscles and metal

"I have bad news, Mr. Brown. The operation failed. We lost all our men"

"Yes, I planned for it. Eventually, even the lead boxes, the guns, the men, everything falls apart. Even though that electricity cut helped us, you cannot stay for very long in the most secure place as a stranger. There are only 3 people I know who can do that"

"Who?" Asked Fell

"Ranma Saotome, Sam Fisher and Solid Snake"

"Who?"

"Go on"

"Well, anyway, I have the footage from the camera we planted in the White House"

"Was it traced?" Asked Brown

"Impossible. It was a satellite uplink"

"Very well. May I see it?"

"Yes! Yes!" Fell squeaked, hurriedly searching through his pockets. You did not leave a man like John Brown (Yeah, I know John Brown's Army isn't named after my character, but please) waiting.

"Ah! Here it is!" Said Fell, holding up a tiny, blue SD card. He handed it to Brown, who slid it into his computer port. He quickly uploaded it and handed it back to Fell.

"Thank you. Anything else"

"Yes. I'm very sorry, Mr. Brown, but once again, your planning has failed me. I will no longer need your services"

"That's funny" Chuckled Brown lightly

"Why?"

Because I was going to say the same to you"

Take, for instance, that you were in the waiting room of John Brown's apparent law firm. All you would have heard was a slight, muffled banging. Inside, things were different. The two imposing guards were cut down by gunfire, splattering blood upon Fell. His eyes wide, he stared back as Brown walked closer

"You see" Brown said, removing a gun from his holster, holding it with love and tenderness, slightly smiling "My organization runs better without the screeching of idiots. My father always told me"-Brown continued, placing the gun's barrel straight between Fell's eyes. By now, Fell was perspiring freely, trembling with fear-"that when you have a problem, simply get rid of it"

_Bang_

Fell's brains joined the blood of his men. He reached for a button upon his desk

"Martha, there's a stain on my carpet. Get the cleaners please"

"Yes sir" replied a woman

John Brown sat down again and reviewed his files, smiling slightly. It was almost time

NSA Headquarters, Level 3

Fort George G. Meade, Maryland

September 6, 2008

"Let's see what we got here" said William Redding "A hack, quick intrusion, money stolen. I'm pretty sure it's a trade made to look like a hack, but we need to get in there and get into their mainframes. Can you do it?"

"It should be easy" Smirked Ranma Saotome "Give me a map of its layout, I'll get in and out like a flash"

"I hope you're ready, it might not be easy" William said

Sticking his tongue out, Ranma left the room, going to his quarters.

Consisting of a bed, a TV, a computer and a couch (The bathrooms were community), his room was decidedly Spartan, but more luxurious than any other quarters. He put together his kit (Having a modified FN five-seven, a knife, his SC-20 and his night goggles) and put on his suit, letting the black material fit to his body. Flipping on his transmitter, he heard the noises of ambient conversation.

"Hey! Lambert, I'm ready" He yelled

"Okay, seriously, you've got to stop yelling at me" Replied Lambert

"Fine, can I just go already?"

"Yeah, the chopper's waiting for you on the pad"

"Then I'll hear you there"

Mexico City, South America

September 7th, 2008

10:34 P.M

Ranma gazed at the bank. A veritable fortress, its concrete walls looked impenetrable, the doors, impossible to enter.

"Tch, my ass it's impenetrable" Said Ranma to himself

"What" Answered Lambert

"Oh, nothing. How do I get in?"

"There's a way in through the roof"

"Didn't I hear something about this once? A guy got through the magnetic locks on a roof"

"Urmm..No. Never happened"

"Okay" said Ranma, switching to heat vision, detecting the various heat signatures. Adding the heat signatures to his display, he crawled out of the bush he had been hiding in, sliding through the mud. It was raining. Hard. Large drops were falling thickly through the air, drenching everything. A guard was standing not 15 feet from Ranma, his hands holding tightly to his rifle, a cigarette clamped between his lips. Ranma crawled toward the guard, slowly moving, until he was almost within touching range. Ranma grabbed the guard's feet, dragging him down with a slight sound, shoving his face into the mud, holding it there until the last breath left the man. He dragged the body to the bush, hiding it there and searching the man's uniform. A wallet, some bullets, a cigarette packet, a lighter and a memo. Bingo!

(This is the Memo)

We've been told that there's been an increased risk of a break-in

Keep you weapons loaded

Report back to us in 20 minute intervals

Stay in twos

(End of Memo)

Ah shit, thought Ranma. I don't know the last time that he reported back or where his partner is. Already a voice was calling "Juan! Juan are you there!" Another guard appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. Pouncing on him, smothering his cry, Ranma snapped his neck.

"Shit! Lambert, I've got a problem!"

"What is it?"

Ranma told him

"Ah, yes..that's quite a problem"

"Anything you can do?"

"Get inside and shut off the alarm system"

"Thanks for the help" Quipped Ranma sarcastically

Ranma moved at a steady pace. The garden was mostly clear. A guard was sleeping there, his shoulders moving up and down with his breathing. One chop to the larynx took care of that. Another walked out

"Yo, Alejandro, gimme a cig would you?"

The guard peered into the darkness

"Hey, you there?"

The last thing he saw was a disturbance in the air and he was down. Ranma moved silently through the alley. He saw a door, moved to it; slide a snake cam through the bottom. Clear. He picked the lock and entered, silently, a black figure in pure blackness. He was in. According to his PDA, the security room was just to his right. He silently opened the door entering a dark hallway. Glancing upwards, he saw a camera, uselessly pointing into the darkness, its power off. He hurried down to where a bright light shined.

Voices were overlapping each other

"They should have reported back by now?"

"Ah, they're not in trouble. Probably spending their pay on the whores down the street"

"But-"

"No! That's the end of it. Who'd want to rob us? It's not like we have any money"

"You never know"

"Whatever, I'm going for a smoke"

There was a slight creaking and a tall, fit man came out. He was dressed sharply, definitely not a guard. Ranma would have to look into this. The man stepped outside, finding a cigarette.

"Where's my damn lighter?" exhaled the man, searching for a lighter

"Let me help you with that" Said Ranma, grabbing the man, covering his mouth and placing his knife at his throat.

"I know about the transaction"

"What!" Whispered the man violently, his fear showing "No one was supposed to know about that!"

"Tell me who and you might live"

"Germans! That's all I know!"

"A name"

"Brown! Just Brown!"

"Thank you" Answered Ranma, slitting the man's throat. He was too important to let live. He delicately placed the body behind a bush, letting him rest there. Ranma re-entered.

"Hey, Jon, is that you?"

Ranma crouched by the wall, staying under the shadow

"Ah well, guess not"

He peered over, seeing a man sitting relaxed, his concentration on several monitors. Ranma whistled

"Hey! What the-"The man started laughing. "Of course, you're playing another joke on me. Well, I'll come out, but I won't be scared"

The door creaked open, the man walking out. Ranma jumped on him in a flash, strangling him to unconsciousness and hiding him outside. Ranma shut the lights in the security room and entered, checking every terminal.

"Seems like you have to go to the second floor, Ranma" Said Lambert

"I figured"

Ranma hurried to the stairs, climbing slowly, quietly. The bored tapping of a foot resounded through the room that he entered, loud yet silent at the same time. Ranma flipped on his night-vision, detecting a nearly sleeping guard

Yawn

Ranma moved swiftly behind the guard, disposing of him with a chop to the neck. He fell without a sound. Dragging him to the back of a pillar and a corner, Ranma continued. The hallways were empty, knives of moonlight cutting through the windows. Not a single guard. Ranma was becoming quite suspicious.

"Where is everyone?" He asked

"What?" replied Lambert

"There's not a single guard up here"

"That's bizarre…keep an eye out, Ranma"

"Will do. By the way, can you cross-reference anything we have on a "Brown" involved with Germans?"

"Yeah sure"

"Okay, Saotome out"

Ranma moved further down. A slight crack of light amplified into the hall, alarming the teen (I guess he's still a teen). An orgy of faint voices drifted through.

"Lolz! I pwn these noobs!!"

"Hey! Shut up Rob, the manager will find us and kick our asses back to the motherland"

"Die bitch!!"

"Stop playing Halo 3 dammit!"

There were the sounds of a scuffle and furniture breaking and the door broke open, exposing two men who straightened up and turned to see Ranma

"Holy shit!!"

End of chapter 6

Hey, Palpi here. Sorry bout the ending ("Die bitch" "Stop Playing Halo 3"? I astonish myself sometimes…) I couldn't think of anything. Expect delay for chapter 7 though…the damn homework keeps piling up…What'd you think about this chapter? I think it's definitely more "Action packed" (Notice the marks)

Till next time then, this has been Palpatine47.

P.S For recommendations about what happens next (I'll listen! Believe it!) Just message me




	7. Chapter 7: Inception and Rescue

Chapter 7: Inception and Rescue

Mexico City, Mexico

September 7th, 2008

11:05 P.M

The two guards didn't have time to say anything. Two bullets through the brain took care of that.

"Damn, that was close" Sighed Ranma, slouching on the wall. He allowed himself a minute of rest, and then began to slink down the corridor again, even more carefully this time. It was lucky no-one had heard him. Hopefully, his luck would last a bit more, in time to finish his mission.

"Okay Ranma, just another few yards" said William Redding "Be careful, there might be more guards"

"No problem, I'll be as careful as can be" Ranma replied. In no time at all, Ranma was at the door to the mainframe. Opening the door just a crack, he could spot two guards shuffling around the waist-high mainframe servers. Stealthily, Ranma entered through the entrance and immediately ducked behind one of the servers. Thank goodness these were fresh guards, or their eyes would've been able to see him in the murky dark. Sliding his knife out of its pocket, Ranma waited until a guard was right in front of him. Jumping up, Ranma stabbed him in the heart. The other guard was able to hear it and ran to the alarm button. With a flick of his wrist, Ranma sent the knife flying through the air. It landed into the back of the guard's head with a slight _thunk_. The guard crashed into the wall and slid down, leaving a trail of crimson blood on the wall. Walking over to the body, Ranma pulled out his knife and cleaned it on the guard's shorts. Turning quickly to a keyboard by a keyboard, he began typing into it. His fingers began moving in a blur of motion and in 2 minutes, Ranma had copied every file of every transaction ever done by this bank.

"Nice job, Ranma. Now get out of there" Lambert said after the uplink of the data

"You don't hear me complaining" And Ranma left the bank through the path from which he came

NSA headquarters, Level 3, main control room

Fort George G. Meade, Maryland

September 13th, 2008

9:37 A.M

"So, what have you got for me now?" Asked Ranma to the small group of people huddled around a screen

"Well, there's been some serious shit going on between the Iran and Iraq. Seems that they've finally decided to screw us and go at each other's throats" answered Horace Winbermly, a new hire at command

"Well, as Winbermly so eloquently said, a contingent of Iranian forces swept across the border and captured the president. They've taken defensive positions around the state capital, with anti-aircraft batteries, tanks, and the whole shazam" added William Redding

"Let me guess. You want me to get in there and take the president back, right?"

"Dead on the spot, kiddo" said Anna Grimsdóttir, walking up and ruffling his hair affectingly

"Urgh! I hate it when you do that!" said Ranma. Of course, he was the youngest person there and was usually treated by the other technicians as a kid, but Anna had always been warm towards him, a sort of mother figure. There were always rumors of the relationship between the two, that it was physical, but it was all untrue. Well, Ranma punched the man who spread the rumor, breaking 2 ribs and his legs. After that, no one spread a rumor about the two's relationship again

Lambert strode in from the meeting room

"Ranma, I want you packed in 20 minutes! We gotta get you out of here on the next osprey as quick as possible to rescue the president. God knows what those Iranians are planning to do to him."

And with that, Ranma was gone, quick as a flash to his quarters. In 15 minutes, Ranma strode out, fully clothed in his black bodysuit, carrying a black plastic case with his equipment

"Ready when you are" He said to Lambert

C-130 carrier "Osprey", above Iraqian capital

September 14th, 2008

2:23 A.M

"Are you ready for this?" asked the pilot, his voice echoing from the front of the plane

Ranma flipped him a thumbs up and adjusted his parachute straps

"We're dropping you in a minute!" The pilot shouted

"Got it!" Ranma shouted back

Ranma breathed deeply. He had jumped from airplanes before, many times, in preparation for this. But this was not a simulation. He would be jumping into enemy territory, perhaps landing in the midst of a firefight or one of their MTCC (Mobile Tactical Command Center) and it would be dangerous. But any mission was in this job. Flipping on his goggles, he once again readied himself

A loud, deep blaring noise began, with red flashes illuminating the entire cargo area. Ranma grabbed onto one of the handholds and held on. Then, the doors suddenly opened with a great sound and the entire capital was spread before him, like a canvas, dotted with flashes of bright yellow and dull orange. The city was literally being burnt to the ground and Ranma felt sorry for the poor saps that were still defending the city.

Ranma let go

He was flying, beautifully flying, high above the devastation below. The air whistled like a crowd of banshees.

"Ranma, open your parachute...now!" Yelled Redding into his ear

With a great _whoosh_ he was pulled back as his canopy unfolded.

The world went silent, except for the occasionally explosion. Ranma aimed for the top of the government building, slowly descending from the sky. He landed and skidded, his canopy catching some of the potent desert wind, pulling him forward. Ranma quickly pulled out his knife and cut the ropes, catching the canopy at the last second, as to not show his enemies that he was on their rooftop. He had been undetected. The roof was bare besides a vent exhaust. Ranma saw his way in

Inside exhaust vent, Iraqian capital building

September 14th, 2008

2:47 A.M

The inside of the vent was cramped, to say the least. A ghostly green darkness showed ahead, Ranma's NV goggles illuminating the illuminated. He began to crawl forward.

It was slow work, forcing himself through the tight spaces of the vent. A few times, Ranma got stuck, but stayed cool, for a single shout would direct a hail of gunfire to him.

Voices began to echo through the vent as Ranma neared a grille

"What do we do about the president?" said a voice

"Keep the guards outside the doors; I will take care of him!" Answered another, gruffer voice

That did not sound good

"Lambert, their going to kill the president" Ranma whispered

"Yeah, we heard. Get over there as quick as you can! The vent your in should lead to the president's office!"

Needless to say, Ranma picked up the tempo and found himself at the president's grille in no time at all.

"Hello, Mr. President" the terrorist said softly

"If you are going to kill me, I insist you do it know" The president spat back

Wow, thought Ranma, what a brave fuck

"Don't worry; I enjoy my time with people like you" 

Without a sound, Ranma popped the grille of and let the upper half of his body out of the vent. He aimed his pistol squarely at the terrorist's head

"Now, I'm going to kill you. And I will enjoy it" the terrorist leered

Ranma pulled the trigger. A beautiful shot, it hit the brain stem, causing instant death. One moment he was talking; the next, he was dead. No one had heard a thing. Ranma slid out of the vent and faced the president. He hadn't batted a single eyebrow when his would-be killer was shot right in front of him. He did not blink now

"So, you're here to save me?" He reluctantly asked

"Yes and we better it quick" Answered Ranma

"All right, then. Let us depart"

There was a slight _click _as the president opened a secret drawer and pulled out a desert eagle.

"Don't worry though, I would've been fine"

And with that, they departed

Well, here we are again, after another chapter of _Splinter Ranma. _I hope you've enjoyed it. Till next chapter sees us together again, Excelsior!!

Notes:

1. Yes, this is an OCC. There will be no showy martial arts moves or the like. Ranma in not allowed to use them in the professional world of being a Splinter, so please stop bugging me about it

2. Next chapter will come soon. I promise

3. Metal Gear Solid 4 rules. Go play it. Right now


	8. Chapter 8: Escape

Chapter 8: Escape

Iraqian Capital Building, Iraq

September 14th, 2008

2:47 A.M

"So, secret agent, how are you going to get us out?" The Iraqian President said, a heavy edge of sarcasm to his voice

"Sir, please be quiet, I need time to think!"Ranma shot back

He rubbed his temples, hoping he could pluck a plan from there. The exits were blocked, guards at those exits. It was an impossible mission, even for Ranma

Then, a thought popped in

"I've got a plan" He told the president

"Oh really? Please, do tell"

Ranma told him the plan. The President laughed

"That is a stupid plan indeed! But it just might work!"

And they went to work on their plan

Iraqian Capital Building, Iraq

September 14th, 2008

3:13 A.M

"Well, at least we look like the terrorists" remarked Ranma

"I cannot believe I am wearing the foul garb of my enemies' army!" The President remarked loudly

"Please sir, you have to stay quiet. We don't want to get caught"

The president grumbled a response and straightened up. Ranma and the president moved methodically through the hallway of the capital, garbed in the uniform of two Iranian soldiers, which they had procured most violently after a brief tussle between the guards outside the President's office. The guards were now stuffed into a hidden away broom closet.

"I hope this works" The President whispered

"Just be quiet and let me do the talking. With our Balaclavas, they won't be able to see our faces"

The president remained silent as they marched through the empty hallways of the capitol building. Erratic bursts of gunfire echoed loudly, but they still walked a silent vigil

"Careful" Ranma whispered "I can hear about three guards, heavily armed"

"Can we take them if necessary?" The president asked

"I believe so"

"Good"

And that was that

"Hey, you two, what are you doing here?" One of the guards said

"We're just patrolling through. Lieutenants orders" Ranma quipped

"All right, keep going. By the way, did we get that bastard president?"

"Yeah, he's dead"

The men cheered wildly. Ranma and the President continued

"Those fools did not suspect a thing" The president remarked

"Thank god they didn't"

Once again, they were silent until they exited out of the capitol building into the defensive forces outside

"I see a jeep. That will be our method of escape" Ranma said

The President nodded and entered the side seat of the jeep as Ranma turned the keys that were conveniently left on the ignition. With a roar, they drove out of the compound, with nary a look from any of the Iranian soldiers as they sped by

"Lambert, I and the President have escaped from the Capitol Building. Advise escape route from city" Ranma said while pressing a finger into his neck

"Okay well, simply drive down south for exactly 20 clicks and there will be a safe room where you'll meet with our detachment of men"

"Understood"

They had escaped from the capitol building, dressed in the uniforms of the Iranians and using one of their jeeps conveniently placed out of the perimeter

Ranma thought that maybe it was a trap, but no one could have anticipated this! No one knows about us Splinter Cells, so how could they know?

Ranma turned to the President and asked "Wasn't that too easy?"

"Why yes, I do believe s-"

An earsplitting boom as Ranma's vision suddenly flared orange, then faded to a deep blackness

------~--~-`--`-`  
~`````

There's the ending of that chapter.

Yes, that was a definite cliff-hanger there, but hey, once in a while, you got to give a writer a break once in a while you know!

Thanks to all the readers who have been reading this far into the series, and I promise you that I'll do my best to keep writing AND writing better! Thanks for the support of well, reading this fanfic to this far! Really, if you've got any suggestion, you can comment or send me a Private Message, I'll listen

Music listened to while writing this chapter:

Scream by Billy Idol

Scream Aim Fire by Bullet For My Valentine

Imperiled Eyes by Annihilator

….And Justice for All by Metallica

Anything by Basshunter (Really, his hair is frigging cool!)

Superhero (live) by Stephen Lynch

How it Ends by Devotchka (OMG, so depressing, but I love it)

Till next chapter (I swear I'll work hard! Through my Lunch Period if needed!)


	9. Chapter 9: Black and Blue

Chapter 9: Black and Blue

Unknown location, Unknown country

September 20th, 2008

4:34 P.M

Ranma wavered back to the world in a scream of black and piercing white. His eyes burned with the intensity, the singular pain of this, this horrible white shaft of pure pain that completely took over his entire being. Then his vision improved and noticeably subtle shadows began to form. They moved and bounced and exploded in dark pinwheels of movement, straining Ranma's eyes

Then, the darkness came once again

Hours later

Ranma awoke with a start and suddenly wish he hadn't. His eyes had opened to an explosion of color and light and awakened him. The only problem was, Ranma was looking at what he believed at the time to be the ugliest face in the world, full of scars and two blank, staring eyes. The rest was, thankfully, hidden by a large swath of black silk

The world was silent. The man, however, was not. His face took on a demonic appearance and began spitting out words of some kind that Ranma could not hear. The man moved away, back to another man who was holding an AK-47 steadily in his direction. Minutes later, Ranma's ears began to ring and the sound gradually came back

The man was instantly upon him. He began to speak in thickly accented English

"We know who you are. You are American spy, sent to save the minister! There is no escape! Tell us everything!"

Ranma began laughing, crazily, faster and louder, until his lungs cried for air even as he laughed. The man eventually slapped him across the face

"What is so funny?!" the man yelled out

"You-you sound like such an idiot!" Ranma gasped out and continued laughing

The man slapped him again and again until Ranma's eyesight went red

September 22, 2008

Once again, Ranma awoke. His body felt stiff and uncooperative. He saw that he was tightly bound to a metal chair. His arms were tied behind him, so were his legs. However, his captors had made one fatal mistake, which was apparent immediately. They had failed to actually tie his hands up, a definite advantage for him

Soon enough, the man in the black face-cover returned

"You will tell me everything!!" He shouted

"What, no 'Good morning dear, how was your evening'"? Ranma shot back

The man slapped him back

"We need counseling dear! You keep hitting me!" Ranma cracked

Laughter echoed all the way down the hallway. The man blushed in anger and ran out

Ranma had won his first victory against his captors

September 27th, 2008

Ranma was a mass of beaten skin and bruises. His captors had kept us a constant barrage of questioning, then a round of beating or torture, followed by more questioning. Bit by bit, however, Ranma had been able to loosen the knots around his hands. He was now able to slip one of his hands out completely. In the next hour or so when another guard came, Ranma would escape!

Soon enough, the guard came

"Hey, I'm really thirsty, man, can I get a drink?" Ranma croaked out

The guard shuffled in, grumbling something about prisoners and water supply. It was the last thing he said. Ranma grabbed him by the neck and snapped it. The guard's body slipped down onto the floor but Ranma. In one swift movement, Ranma grabbed his knife and cut the rope. He was free from the chair, but not the entire facility. In fact, he didn't even know where he was. But he would have to start somewhere and there was no time like the present!

Ranma creaked the door open slowly; just enough to stick his head out and gaze around. The hallway was clear! He slipped out of the room and padded down the hall. Soon enough, there came the sounds of raucous laughter and play echoed through the enclosed space

"And then she says to the bartender, that's not a chicken, that's hummus!" a voice said

Deep booming laughter followed this statement. Ranma didn't laugh. Redding had already told him this one and frankly, it wasn't that funny. He continued down the hallway, checking at every corner. Security seemed rather lax at the moment, thank god. Ranma passed by an open door, but not before glancing in and seeing exactly what he didn't want to see; the president's body was crumpled in a bathtub of water, his body badly burned, the blackened skin nearly falling off the charred bone. The terrorists had shoved him into the bathtub and electrocuted him until he died of the burns. It was a painful and horrible death. There was nothing Ranma could do for him anymore, not even show his respects. He had to get out of here now!

Ranma again went down the hallway. He could almost see a bright light at the end of the tunnel! Yes! It was true! There was indeed an exit! Running wildly now, Ranma burst out into a blazing sun that blinded his vision for a few seconds. He tripped over a rock and was sent wildly tumbling over the hot desert sand over and over. Finally, his descent stopped, his vision returned, and he saw for the first time that he was actually in a mountain range. The cave was on a small plateau above him, a dark sodden hole of blackness. Ranma quickly picked himself up and hurried down into the shadow of a small mountain looming over him, to begin scouting the territory ahead.

He was in luck. There was a small village only two clicks ahead of him and yes, there were indeed cars for use. When night fell, he thought wildly, he would escape from this dreaded hell hole! Finally!

Hours later

Night had finally fallen on the small town and Ranma came down from his rocky perch to get a car. The night scene was not exactly buzzing, thank goodness. He was able to safely approach a vehicle with no problems. The sedan itself was in pretty good condition, with only a little bit of the paint rusting off and the windows not too chipped or with too many bullet holes. The door was unlocked for some reason, but Ranma didn't stop to count his blessing. He quickly opened the door and climbed in, ripped out a panel and proceeded to hotwire the car. It started with a dry cough that escalated into a roar as the car's engine found the fuel it needed to start. Stepping on the gas hurriedly, Ranma shot away like a bullet, straining the engine as fast as it could go. The car bounced up and down the dirt road like a bug as the speedometer registered 70 miles per hour and increasing as fast as it could go

The night surrounded the dark sedan, the headlights cutting the night like a sword. The landscape perfectly molded, shadows upon shadows upon shadows in a perfect circle, a natural poetry that begun many years ago and would never end

Of course, Ranma didn't notice any of this as he sped by as fast as the little car could go. He was only worried with getting onto one of the highways and running into a U.S patrol. With any luck, he shouldn't have to wait for too long

Two hours later

Suddenly, Ranma woke up from his doze and realized he was heading smack dab for a concrete wall at a speed way too fast for such collisions. He spun the steering wheel and narrowly avoided the deadly thing, only to find himself face to face with a Humvee, thickly painted

There was a sickening crunch and then darkness

Wow, talk about a cliffhanger, huh? I have to admit, the last chapter did end unexpectedly, even for me! And I'm the Author! I know this isn't the longest chapter, but I'm taking a little time off of Splinter Ranma to work on my OTHER fanfic. That one hasn't had any of my attention lately. For fans of it, get ready!


End file.
